Common Ground
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Post ep/missing scene from season 7's "Bombshell" **Sequel to "Until Next Time."**


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing . . . other than my plot idea bunnies.

**A/N 1: **Hey everybody, back again with another post-ep/one-shot. This is the follow-up/sequel to my earlier fic, "Until Next Time." Sorry it took me so long to get up, the idea bunny for it kinda disappeared half-way through and it's been sitting on my comp (waiting to be completed) for a few months. Anyway, hope ya enjoy it . . . . all spelling/grammar errors are my own.

Takes place post "Bombshell." :)

_

* * *

_A cool wind cut through the muggy night air, overhead a full moon loomed, the sky an inky purple; with an occasional dark cloud drifting past. The Miami nightlife already in full swing -music, cars and crowds mingling into one. Unlike the carefree tourists, easily blinded by the bright lights, the locals were vigilant . . . knowing just how dangerous a dark street or alley could be. Particularly Julia Winston, a woman who'd seen plenty of darkness in her time and been the cause of quite a bit herself.

She sighed, her dual toned eyes scanning the crowds; a salad left half eaten before her and her honey blonde hair rustling in the wind. Pinning some hair behind her ear, she reached over and picked up her wine glass, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip. "Should you really be doin' that?" A soft southern-laced voice asked. Turning her head, Julia's eyes locked with a set of bright green.

"Do I know you?"

The other blonde hid a tiny smirk. "Indirectly," Calleigh replied, waiting as Julia went through her memories -trying to place her- and after a moment succeeded.

"You work for Horatio." Julia stated, her tone going from cool to disbelief. "I can't believe this . . . he's sending you people to watch me now?"

"If he was, I think he'd be a little more subtle about it." Calleigh answered, a soft smile gracing her lips -which she was happy to see Julia return. She watched Julia give her the once over, taking in her casual clothes: a dark brown suede jacket, matching brown silk tank, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and strappy brown heels. Feeling Julia's gaze linger on her waist -bare without her gun and badge- she knew the other woman realized she was off duty. "May I?" Cal asked, motioning to the chair beside her; to which Julia nodded.

Allowing the other woman to get seated, Julia spoke again, "What can I do for you Ms. Duquesne?" At the question, a look of brief surprise crossed Calleigh's features; disappearing seconds later as she found her voice.

"Good memory. Though please, call me Calleigh."

Julia gave a slight nod, "So why are you here?" The emerald-eyed blonde sighed, taking a moment to word her next statement carefully.

"Kyle . . . and by association Horatio."

Scoffing Julia replied, "_My son_ is none of your _damn_ business."

Having never been one to back down, Calleigh met the other blonde's icy glare head on, calmly lacing her fingers together and firing back a quiet, yet pointed response. "He is where his father's concerned." Swallowing she continued, "I'll be the first to admit Ms. Winston, other than your wrap sheet, I know _very little_ about your past -including your time with Horatio. But what you're doin', putting them both through, is reprehensible . . . even for you."

Julia sighed, her gaze diverting from Calleigh's, her recent ordeal having left her both ashamed and softer than usual. "I love my son; I would _never_ do anything to hurt him."

"Not intentionally." Cal replied, "But that doesn't mean you aren't. Kyle's been through enough in his life, do you really want to tarnish what's _left _of his childhood?" A heavy silence drifted between the two women, who if not for one man, would probably never have met. "Julia, we all have our demons. I of all people get that, I see it everyday . . . see how badly things can tailspin outta control. A child should _never_ have to take on their parents demons as their own . . . but if things continue the way they are . . .that's _exactly_ where Kyle's headed."

Swallowing, Julia's gaze briefly tagged Calleigh's. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Exactly what Horatio asked you to, get back on your meds and stay on them. If not for yourself, than for Horatio and Kyle. Show them that you're as strong as they believe you are; that you're willing to get better and move on from Saris." Calleigh's tone was supportive, truthful and not harsh as Julia had expected.

With a knowing undercurrent Julia spoke again, "You're with him now, aren't you?" Taken aback by the question, the CSI didn't respond for a moment, and when she did it was with a carefully placed naive tone.

"I'm sorry?"

"C'mon Calleigh, why else would you be here? Why else would you bother trying to help me . . . help my son?" Before Calleigh could respond Julia continued, "The truth is . . . he'd be better off with his father."

For a few seconds, Cal was rendered speechless by Julia's quiet confession, not because she didn't agree, but because it was something she'd never thought Julia would admit. Not after all she'd gone through to get Kyle back and ensure that he stayed with her. Then again, Calleigh reasoned, Horatio had gone to speak with her not even twenty-four hours before –whatever he said, might be affecting her train of thought.

"Given what I've seen in the last year and half, I can't say I disagree with that." Cal sighed, taking a moment before continuing. "But it's you Kyle chose -not Horatio. There's a reason for that Julia, even if you're not sure why." Her emerald eyes drifted downwards, her mind drifting to her own parents and the similar loop Kyle was now going through. As if sensing that, Julia's gaze turned to Calleigh, a mixture of guilt, sympathy and curiosity.

"Speaking from personal experience?"

After a moment of silence Calleigh replied, her voice soft, "To a degree. But this isn't about me." She paused, pinning a lock of hair behind her ear, "It's about Kyle. None of us can force you to do the right thing, that's all on you . . . but for _his sake _I hope you get some help." Getting up from the table, Calleigh inhaled sharply, her eyes darkening as her tone dropped to a dangerous timbre.

"_Word of advice, don't screw up again_."

Julia looked up alarmed, her gaze following Calleigh's retreating back and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Despite her sweet southern charm, Julia reasoned, the other blonde was just as determined as Horatio –specifically where Kyle was concerned.

Her message coming across loud and clear, even if she'd presented it in a roundabout way. 'Horatio didn't want to step in and take Kyle from her . . . but if she messed up again, he'd do what he had to.'

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N 2:** What did you think? Love/hate?

Thanks to re-runs, (and the way things ended for Julia this season) I'm planning to do a few more of these post-eps; thus making a little "series" out of them . . . what can I say, I feel bad for her. Keep an eye out for the next one. :)


End file.
